User talk:Thunda/Archive 2
Fixed. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:53, 6 March 2008 (EST) :+1 --71.229 18:55, 6 March 2008 (EST) You just don't seem to get it. All we ask is that you follow a few simple rules. I would highly recommend that you read in full all of the following before continuing to contribute: PvXwiki:No personal attacks; PvXwiki:Disruption; PvXwiki:Editing User and Talk Pages; PvXwiki:Article Ownership; and PvXwiki:Only revert once. If you continue to violate these, I can and will ban you for however long I see fit – but if you just follow the rules, you won't have any problems. If you have questions about any of these policies, ask. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:54, 6 March 2008 (EST) Do you think i really care if you ban me? You don't scare me one bit....I have better things to do then listen to idiots try and act tough on PvXwiki..so plz ban me all you want.. jack ass :lol lol, epic fail Antiarchangel 21:16, 6 March 2008 (EST) Lol Thunda's rampages ftw.-Jax010 21:54, 6 March 2008 (EST) Wo-o-oah Dude your userpage is...organized! o.O I wanna rejoin the guild but ur never on. O.o and you are?? Thunda 16:17, 24 March 2008 (EDT) try to guess. Jax010 00:20, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Jax010 00:20, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Jax010 00:20, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Thats what I thought......but sign your comments jack ass...lol jk......anyway.....just ask steel or nata idk my computers hard drive broke AGAIN(piece of shit i know) so I won't be on for a couple more days Thunda 00:47, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Just fyi, you can use the template to help with formatting. It basically starts a new line at the next line that doesn't have anything on it. It's helpful with things like userboxes. since they take up several lines and often vary in size. Example: This is text after the userbox, but it shows up wrong - it's not on the next line. So, by adding in clear templates, you can format it better: This is text after the userbox, and it shows up right. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:29, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Oh, never knew that. Ty Thunda 21:34, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Hey Thunda take a look at my new build N/A Deadly Curses.-Jax010 14:14, 7 April 2008 (EDT) R u in love with Seeping Wound o_o.-Jax010 14:00, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Lol no its ftw tho [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:02, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Say that to the rest of the pvx population lol (P.S. Could u plz vote on my N/A Deadly Curses build).-Jax010 19:49, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Seeping wound is 4 degen, max. It's like, ohnoes i can counter it with mending. Also, you don't even need hex removal to make it ineffective. There are much better elite choices. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:36, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Lol it be a joke [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:39, 12 April 2008 (EDT) wtf? wtf?-Jax010 00:56, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :wtf? Ahem...-Jax010 21:21, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :: wtf? ~~ 21:22, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::wtf? don't start a dam wtf? chain on my talk page jax [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:29, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::wtf? I want to. Btw I'm getting a new videocard on Thursday which is why i haven't been on in a week can u tell Likkos to plz not kick me ><.-Jax010 11:53, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::wtf? ok [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 15:55, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::wtf? Am I kicked? The new videocard wasn't working either or its the comp's problem grrr I'm on my laptop >< and it can't play GW.-Jax010 11:35, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::wtf?is Steel's username again?-Jax010 11:36, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::wtf? what do you mean steels username? in gw or pvx..and no u weren't kicked [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 17:52, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::wtf? In pvx. Its good that I'm not kicked becuz I will prob be gone for another week ;/ till they ship a new hard drive over, and if its not that then we need a motherboard and blah blah.-Jax010 11:27, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::k enuf w/ the wtf? ........ well i'll tell likkos ur comp is all fucked up and tell him not to kick you [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:06, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::wtf?is the point of a wtf? chain if we dont wtf? And what is steel's username here!!!24.16.65.81 13:32, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::IDC ABOUT A WTF? CHAIN.....and his username is "Steel The Assassin" [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:35, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Sooo....How do I get to his userpage -_- .-Jax010 20:56, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::dunno...i'll try to find a link [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:09, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::: try that wtf its his userpage..now how do i link to it..... ok when you go to edit talk page on the bottom is a thing that says templates used on this page..his name will be there [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:13, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Blah steel doesnt use this wiki much.-Jax010 23:51, 5 May 2008 (EDT) I don't even think he logs on it ever...he just wikis builds(then most of the time he changes a skill and calls it "original) [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 06:53, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Hey did you direct that comment at my deadly curses? Btw check out my new great build Condition Shutdown -Jax010 11:31, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Mayb....and i rated that a long time ago..like when you first made it.. [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 17:40, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Yea first time I tried it with some PUG and it worked brilliantly. Next I try it with you and steel and some random guildie and it FAILS COMPLETELY. Lol but steel was monking >_> and u guys wouldn't even use the exact builds and stuff. But yeah it was a pretty 1337 pug. And now its changed for the better.-Jax010 22:50, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Now I've had 2 great builds...One of them is good now but still, I feel warm inside :) Lol.-Jax010 23:37, 7 May 2008 (EDT) fuck you i'm beastly at TA..like you said steel was monking..thats why we lost..and skrew exact builds..doesn't make much of a difference..thats wut variants section iz 4 [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 15:28, 8 May 2008 (EDT) o and why dontcha put ur build on featured wtf ur noob build has 3 votes by friends..well 2 by friends and 1 by urself...and 2 random ppl... not really "great" yet [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 17:41, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Hey at least it doesnt get trashed like every single one of urs. Lol jk( but it is true >>) Yeah I'll feature it.-Jax010 20:44, 8 May 2008 (EDT) almost all the builds i posted were jokes..except the SoI pve mes..and idk what happend to that..one day it was just deleted w/ no template for deletion or anything..don't know..so stfu [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:47, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Suuure...-Jax010 22:27, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Talk to you tomm, my comp is finally fixed wewt.-Jax010 01:25, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ugh so now ur gonna be back...jkjkjk lol [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:47, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Lol another failed build eh...-Jax010 20:47, 17 May 2008 (EDT) =Rap that some friends made about me= One guy is beatboxing and one guy is rapping. It goes like this: AndyAndy LIN His name rhymes with CHIN His favourite nationality is ASIAN His sweatshirt is BLACK His girl is WHACK He's in love with this puny CHICK (True) Her name is BRIDGET (Untrue) And this rap is still LEGIT. A) Bridget isnt that tiny. I mean 5'3" isnt that bad? B) The puny chick that I like is not Bridget =.=. Just bored. Cya.-Jax010 20:18, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ur name is Andy Lin? rofl faggot name..well anyways ima stalk and kill u now [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:32, 6 June 2008 (EDT) o and 5'3" is like mad short...well imo anyways..i'm 6'1" [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:34, 6 June 2008 (EDT) What the hell kind of name is not faggot and what kind is? Like Bobbia would probably be considered fag'gy at the most...But Andy is a guys name. And dude ur F*CKING TALL(for ur age)I'm like 5'8".-Jax010 20:36, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Andy isn't a faggot name..Andy Lin is... [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:37, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Well my Asian name is "Zhepeng" and alot of people call me that cuz they think its cool, but they cant pronounce it anyways o.O. Sometimes it comes out "Shebang" instead which makes things awkward.-Jax010 20:39, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ur asian name is "shebang" rofl ur gonna regret telling me that..lololololololololololololololol...come on gw so i can make fun of u [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:41, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Sig pic You need to upload your own, and not use Patient Spirit. ~~ 20:42, 6 June 2008 (EDT) _-_ why noone else uses it [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:43, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Why cant he use skills as his sigs? And how do i upload images!! Its killing me. And I cant get on GW Im doing my HW last time I did my hw while playing gw...well....U get the idea.-Jax010 20:48, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ur sped class hw? gl.. and u upload images by clicking the upload image file sry button under the search bar...retard [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:51, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :...Is the retard comment really necessary? Not everyone is as computer savvy as us. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:54, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Sped class?-Jax010 20:55, 6 June 2008 (EDT) nah GoD it isn't..but i like to call jax a retard cuz its fun [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:57, 6 June 2008 (EDT) and he calls me a retard in game so this is my chance to get back at him [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:57, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :It's policy. Just do it. ~~ 20:59, 6 June 2008 (EDT) fine >.> (i can't sign this comment cuz i can't use this sig anymore) :Signing your comments is also policy. ~~ 21:05, 6 June 2008 (EDT) >.> wth is with all these policys [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:08, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Wikis run on policies. And change your sig. Last warning. ~~ 21:09, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::I did it for you. See this. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:11, 6 June 2008 (EDT) I is wiki. I is has srs polecies.-Jax010 21:11, 6 June 2008 (EDT) so frvwfr isn't gonna shit on me anymore if i use the "thunda sig" patient spirit pic? cool ty GoD [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:12, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :That's the rule. Just put that into your preferances instead of Patient Spirit. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:14, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :(EC)Yes, cuz I'm TOTALLY shitting on you by telling you to follow the rules that everyone else has to follow also? Greeeat. ~~ 21:14, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ik right 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:17, 6 June 2008 (EDT) o frvwfr i'm not trying to get on ur bad side or anything...sry i wuz just confused 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:21, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Ok. ~~ 21:23, 6 June 2008 (EDT) What kinda music do u guys listen to?-Jax010 22:55, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ThundaQueef?-Jax010 13:56, 20 June 2008 (EDT) noe...NiggerQueef...lrn2reed Dude my computer iz being wierd again o.O yeah havent been on its annoying I wanna play gw but i have to stick with halo 3 on live..:D -Jax010 16:38, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Does clash h8 me now lolz.24.16.44.153 17:23, 28 June 2008 (EDT) coward noone uses coward in there sig right?..none that i know of 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:27, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Zomg stop changing ur sig u nublet. And where did the Steel is a phaggot userbox go?-Jax010 13:08, 29 June 2008 (EDT) noeu 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:16, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Come on give a decent answer!-Jax010 20:49, 29 June 2008 (EDT) I cant find steel's userpage without the steel is a phaggot box. Jax010 19:52, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ... 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:53, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Its true! How do you link to his page? I get to ur talk page by clicking on my talk and clicking ur name. Who wuz that girl u put on my talk? Jax010 00:52, 7 July 2008 (EDT) CLICK ON HIS NAME ON UR TALK PAGE....IS IT REALLY THAT DIFFICULT...AND ITS NATA 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:56, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Um i had to erase sum stuffs.-Jax010 14:40, 15 July 2008 (EDT) = HAI = I've got an idea. How about me, you, and steel each sign our names on each other userpages so we can link to each other easier? -Jax010 11:17, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ....watchlist iz gud tbh 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 16:14, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Just do it.-Jax010 12:04, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Sign in the Friends Ingame section.-Jax010 12:06, 10 July 2008 (EDT) I was trying to lift your userbox for eotn but wierdly it just says { {/userboxes}} is that some wierd trick? -Jax010 11:52, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Just click the User:Thunda/userboxes thing at the bottom..then its in there. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 11:57, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Tell that to your mom before she has another one like you tbh. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 18:41, 25 July 2008 (EDT) I lol'ed.-Jax010 11:22, 26 July 2008 (EDT) there was a kind of vote whipe at this build http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/A_Fiery_Promise&action=rate because the build setup is changed a bit to make it lots more effective, maybe you could vote again (you need to delete your old vote for this :) ?robertjan 07:29, 30 July 2008 (EDT) HB tourny NOWWW!! :)-- 23:20, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Lightning Bolt Sig It actually fits with your name, cause, "Thunda"? and "Lightning Bolt"? See what i mean. -24.16.44.153 20:45, 9 August 2008 (EDT) My name really has nothing to do with Thunda tbh, I really don't know how I got this name.19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 09:56, 10 August 2008 (EDT)wtf i keep forgetting to sign today I got Jax from when mai 6th grade friend gave me a level 65 rs account (Thatd be jax010). Now Jax010 is in like every game i play. My Xbox Live Gamertag is Jax010! -Jax010 15:07, 10 August 2008 (EDT) WTB WoH monk and rao axe noob for lameway gogo. PUGS are gay. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 10:34, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Uh...People dont check your talk page every 5 mins. It'd be smarter to put it on someone you wants page @_@. -Jax010 13:05, 11 August 2008 (EDT) : -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:05, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::^ Fair Matches Ok this is refarted.-Jax010 12:27, 13 August 2008 (EDT) The Scrapbook Of Thunda (by jax) A remarkable masterpiece, very well thought out collections of successes and phailures of Thunda. -Brooklyn Review A furious mouse scrolling, 120 bpm heart throbber. Shall go down in history as one of the great random pieces of crap made while the author was bored. -New York Times Well, I thought it was a nice try, but it lacks that certain.....entertaining tang that i expect so much from random pieces of crap made while the author was bored. I'm sorry, you're very talented but - *review cut short by a maniacal american idolist with a chainsaw. - Simon Cowell Errr...ok so this is basically a scrapbook of your failures and successes created by me, because Im bored. And yes, I do have a strange memory that makes me forget all the important (and boring) stuff and remember random stuff like this. Lets begin. *********WARNING, MATURE CONTENT INCLUDED. REQURES A MEDIUM LEVEL OF MATURITY TO COMPREHEND. NOT SUITABLE FOR 90% OF USERS ON PVX************* Thundas Hall of fame for Mid Battle WARCRIES "YOU STUPID F*CKING NEGGERS, GTFO BACK TO THE JUNGLE, AND STOP STEALING MAH TVS" "Jax, stop jacking off to porn and HEAL!" "Thunda:Where was the healing??? Jax: How am I supposed to thi- Thunda: You press the buttons?" "Thunda: WTF ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING, CAMPING PROTTED TARGETS? Jax: The only prots they have are like guardian and ps Thunda: AND YOUR POINT? 'LOL, LETS CHARGE THE MONK! UPS, THERES GUARDIAN! BLOCK, BLOCK , BLOCK. HMMMMMMMM LETS HIM SOME MORE. BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK. THIS IS FUN!!!!" to be continued.... Thundas epicly successful come back: "Jax: Wtf why are all of your characters female? perv." Thunda: So you'd rather stare a guys ass than a girls?" Thundas epic failure comeback: "Thunda:Chink Jax:Cracker Thunda:Nigguh Jax:Beaner Thunda:......Chigger" Epic Thunda Jokes: "Knock Knock Whos there? Thunda Thunda who? Thunda, WHERE THE FCK ARE YOU" Thunda, the dragon in ventrilo. Thundas Epicly Successful Ego Busts: None Thunda Epic Failure Ego Busts Thunda: Jax, I have 9 sets of elite armor on 9 characters, not to mention sets ive replaced Jax: Too bad most of them make your characters look like eskimos on roids. Thundas Epicly Successful Rampages: Scroll up and click archive 1 Racial rages during RS clan wars. Examples: "NEGGERS go back in the jungle and stop stealing mah TVs" "This is the largest gathering of Koreans obsessed with tiny 3d figures with stick swords ive ever seen" Thundas Epicly Fail Rampages: None. Thundas Epicly successful Lies and Exxagerations: Managing to convince all of II that he was in the real rawr and subbing for their warrior in GvG Pretending to be black in our old guild JuNx, and having half the guild believing him. You forgot about my appeal to my perma ban in rs (yeah ban now) where I said OMFG I CANT CLICK ON STUFF ON THIS ACCOUNT ANYMORE QQ /WRISTS OH WAIT I CAN JUST MAKE A NEW ACOUNT OR HELL, NOT PLAY RS CUZ IT SUCKS! = Banned = WHAT????? For how long? -Jax010 12:55, 20 August 2008 (EDT) 3 days for spamming "northkorea.com GET YOUR BOMBS TODAY" in all chat of kama d1. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:48, 20 August 2008 (EDT) WAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAA. That deserves hall of fame. -Jax010 00:05, 21 August 2008 (EDT) HOLY S*** :Sign your comments, and also: what's up with that? :o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:55, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::JuNx was our old guild, and I guess Jax made it into some clan in his nerdgame, dunno though. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:29, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Actually Zenith did. -{User:Jax010/Sig} 13:42, 21 August 2008 (EDT) User:Zenith Talius Notice the l33t rank.-Jax010//healingp=0 13:51, 21 August 2008 (EDT) "My only goal in this world is killing Jax010" I lol'd...19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:34, 21 August 2008 (EDT) The funny thing is, he's dead serious >.> -Jax010//healingp=0 14:36, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Which one of your nerdgames is this anyway? 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:37, 21 August 2008 (EDT) tribalwars.net -Jax010//healingp=0 14:38, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Oh thats the game you tried to get me to play..19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:39, 21 August 2008 (EDT) I wanted u to play to go play a prank on zenith. -Jax010//healingp=0 14:41, 21 August 2008 (EDT) And it was so boring I couldn't get out of tutorial or w/e. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:43, 21 August 2008 (EDT) If you're a jax010 hater, you can find friends at: eudemonsonline, toronto server tribalwars.net, world 9 runescape.com -Jax010//healingp=0 14:51, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :lol..19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:52, 21 August 2008 (EDT) i wrote a song for a certain tribe i didnt like XD -Jax010//healingp=0 14:54, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :I won't even ask. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:56, 21 August 2008 (EDT) You know whats funny? The image of me ppl hatin on me is from when i put it on the world 9 main forums (where everyone in world 9 discusses politics n shit). This is the feedback i got when i showed the song to my own tribemates in our internal forums: just an observation. -Jax010//healingp=0 14:59, 21 August 2008 (EDT) See, TW isn't totally boring, especially if you like pissing people off really easily. You shud try it sometime. If u do, go to world 23. -Jax010//healingp=0 15:39, 21 August 2008 (EDT) u unbanned yet nigguh? -Jax010//healingp=0 20:35, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Ye I'm back. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:59, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ZZZ HA Weekend ZZZ WOLF took 2 hours to set up a lameway then I had lunch ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. -Jax010//healingp=0 21:22, 22 August 2008 (EDT) But it was kinda fun playing pokemon wars with mai guild buddies in team chat. And some guy started rapping in Vent (cuz i told him to) and he got booted by likkos immediatly ^^. -Jax010//healingp=0 21:23, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :How many fame you got now?19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 23:50, 22 August 2008 (EDT) i didnt get any retarded fame, cuz i had to go right after one match. Plus im going on vacation this weekend tomm morning to sunday night so ill prolly miss the whole double fame weekend. -Jax010//healingp=0 00:29, 23 August 2008 (EDT) then i ask again about wuts up with the racism on this site? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:10, 23 August 2008 (EDT) :And this has what to do with racism? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:16, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Surnames -Jax010//healingp=0 16:23, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Screwed up in the naming. -Jax010//healingp=0 16:24, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :...19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 16:26, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::I wanna make cool templates for my characters. -Jax010//healingp=0 18:25, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::Come back online I'll tell you how...19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 18:29, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Get on msn and add me (qandalf010). -Jax010//healingp=0 18:32, 14 September 2008 (EDT) G2 G2. -Jax010//healingp=0 23:56, 14 September 2008 (EDT) In celebration, I just joined a new guild that requires G2/R5/C1. Latenight Leetness zZz a guild that GvGs daily 12:00 PM at night. w00t. -Jax010//healingp=0 00:31, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Don't infuse for them or you will be gone in the first day. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 16:59, 15 September 2008 (EDT) RCing tbh. -Jax010//healingp=0 18:48, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :^ 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:13, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Here heres a message, you dont spam me enough. gg. Effin Anal 21:15, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Ty. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:15, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::spam me too. i want to see more orange boxes on my screen. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:20, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::I only risk perma's for Effin. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:20, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::well i'm giving you permission. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:21, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::But teh big nasty admin might go ohmygoshspamlesswithminoreditallthetime/permauser:thundalolurpermadups. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:23, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::then get me some food. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:24, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::ebay.com 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:25, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::expired food makes me throw up. i need a cookie. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:26, 15 September 2008 (EDT) VENGEANCE IS FUCKING STRONG ^ support. discuss. Effin Anal 22:06, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :works well with dwayna's sorrow and SoPL. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 22:06, 15 September 2008 (EDT) I nominated you for User of the Week. Discuss. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:07, 15 September 2008 (EDT)